


The Big City (December 21)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, as much of seeing the christmas lights as I can do in older times, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Lissa shows Donnel what Christmas in the big city is like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of you enjoy the fic, even though it's short! Inspired by an idea given to me by my wonderful boyfriend.

“Gosh, this is amazing!” Donnel breathed, staring around Ylisse as the snow gently fell. He simply oscillated in place, trying to look at everything at once. One moment he was staring at all the many vendors in the streets of the winter festival, another moment he was staring at the candles, their stained glass covers making them appear to glow many different colors, and the next second he was looking at all the houses, festively lit with wreaths and flowers everywhere. “I’ve never seen anything like this on the farm with Ma.” He almost ran into Lissa, his guide, as he spun on the spot, and she caught him as he almost tripped, laughing. 

“This is only the first part,” she told him with a grin. “Here, let’s go get some spiced cider. Have you ever tried it before?” Donnel shook his head. “Well, it’s so good! You’re going to love it. Come on!” She excitedly pulled him over to a stand, where, upon seeing Lissa, the vendor insisted on giving them both a free cupful. The steam was warm and refreshing, and Donnel took a moment to just inhale the steam, smelling the cider. He made a small contented sound, and sipped at it tentatively. “How is it?” Lissa asked with a grin.

“Pretty darn good,” Donnel told her, grinning. They both sipped the rest as they walked, the snow crunching underneath their boots, and Donnel’s head was still turning madly as he tried to take in as much as he could. 

“You’ve really never seen a city at Christmas time?” Lissa asked, watching Donnel with a smile on her face. He was adorable, looking at everything like a kid in a candy store, like every single thing was the most amazing sight he’d ever seen. 

“Nope,” Donnel replied. “Ma and I, we never had much to go on, so we had to stay on the farm. Never been to the big city before I joined the army with Chrom and even then, y’know, we didn’t stay.” Lissa nodded. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing ahead. 

“Those are Christmas carolers. They like to go around and sing.” Donnel held her hand and walked over that way to listen, and when they ended up over, he sang under his breath along with the carolers. Lissa knew that he hadn’t intended for her to hear, but she did, and he had a strangely wonderful singing voice. It harmonized with the singing that was already happening, and if the cider hadn’t already made Lissa feel warm and happy inside, this would have done the trick as well. It was beautiful. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed along with him, closing her eyes serenely. 

As Donnel looked over on his shoulder and saw Lissa smiling, his heart warmed as well. Lissa was always beautiful, sure, but now, with her humming peacefully along with his singing, she was perfectly radiant. Especially with her face bathed in the glow of seemingly infinite candles and the snow gently falling and sticking in her curls. She seemed like the epitome of perfection, like no one could ever match her. So Donnel leaned over and caught her lips in a quick kiss. Lissa hummed approvingly as she returned the gesture, and they resumed walking through the town. Donnel had calmed down a bit, had finally seemed to have processed the scene around him, so he was finally focusing more on Lissa. Now they walked with their fingers intertwined, just enjoying the ambiance. 

“Donnel?” Lissa asked, stopping for a second to look at him.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you ever miss farming? I mean, it was pretty much your entire life! You’ve gotta miss it sometimes, right?” 

“Of course I do,” Donnel replied. “Ma must be wondering about me, y’know? But I’ll go back someday and bring you with. Ma’ll be so proud of me.”

“Yeah, you’re a warrior now!” Donnel swooped in to kiss Lissa one more time.

“And I managed to find myself a wonderful girl from the big city!” Lissa giggled and hugged Donnel close, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He barely felt the cold of the snow, and the noise of the street barely registered in his mind. All that mattered was Lissa.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [blog!](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com)


End file.
